


Working off some steam

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [9]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Biting, Combi-genitalia, Fingering, Intimate partners, Large insertions, M/M, Mawframe, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Another Corpus sabotage, only another 10k credits. Thankfully, they got each other to work off some steam.





	Working off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Cameos Maunderfiend‘s Ice Chroma, Lucifer!~~  
>  I've since adopted Lucifer.

Xev heaves a heated exhale, leaning his tigris against his shoulder as he’s drawn up against his partner. Turquoise claws cup against his side as they make their way out of a sheltered walkway, cold radiating at his burning internals. “Think that’s the last of them?” He slowly breathes, steam seeps past his exposed teeth, breathing through his plush cyan vents. A gust of Europan air freezes him for a second as it billows past, vent clamping against the rushing chill, and is guided onwards by his chroma partner.

“Yeah, think that’s the last of them – either that or they all ran off,” Lucifer grunts, grumbling as he heaves his own rifle against his shoulder. “Thought there’d be more of them; still got some steam that need worked off.” The prime smirks beside him, a small arm coiling behind the chroma’s thick waist.

“Eh, it’s easy money. Can try and see if we can get any higher offers next time we’re looking for a mission.” Xev looks back over the wreck they made in the distance – an exploded reactor smoldering inside a reclaimed corpus ship.

“What was the net profit?”

Xev is quick to check, “only about 10k or something; not a whole lot.”

Lucifer sighs, his claws trailing up his boyfriend’s side. Turquoise presses over the mild grey of the excalibur’s side, digits kneading in cold at hot flesh beneath his palm. “Our ship is somewhere around here, yeah?” A slight disappointed grumble.

“Mhm, have it on cloak,” as they keep walking Xev checks in on the stolen ship’s processes, disengaging the cloak and prepping other vital systems for launch after they board. He sets the course to a place outside the trade-routes and contested space – somewhere the fragile ship won’t be disturbed until they get a new mission. An idea sparks as he brings himself back to Lucifer’s side, grinning to himself. “So, you still got some steam to work off?”

“Yep,” turquoise claws palm against the prime’s side, cupping at lingering heat and breathing vents. “You want to be the receiver of it?” A digit trails at the prime’s open vent, gently pressing against the cyan flesh as Xev breathes under his grasp.

The small prime nudges against the chroma’s pec, his hand around Lucifer’s waist bringing itself up through the dense brown feathers lining his side. “Got no reason not to,” Xev grins, arching against the hand teasing at his sensitive vents. “Besides, got some of my own that needs worked off.” Lucifer snorts, gently lifting beneath the prime’s arm. “Our ships not far from here, it’s in the snow field up ahead.” Cold fingers coax a sigh from Xev, grazing between his soft flesh. “The cloak should be dropping sometime soon,” Xev’s fingers trail up Lucifer’s side as the chroma continues to knead at his calming vents; walking side-by-side as their ship’s cheap void-mask exposes it to the frigid elements. It’s still quite a ways to walk.

There’s a huff from the prime when he’s unable to reach further up his large boyfriend’s side, his fingers stroking downwards over muscles hidden by thick plumage. Lucifer presses a maw plate kiss against the grumbling prime’s crest, hand spreading against his partner’s side. “Don’t worry, Sunshine, you’ll be able to reach there soon.”

A split maw forms a smile across Xev’s sightless face, “hopefully not against the snow,” he teases, his hand withdrawing to the chroma’s back.  
“Nah, far too open here,” Lucifer breathes, drawing the prime close against his side. “Maybe some other time.”

Xev wiggles against the chroma’s exploring hand, drifting downwards and spreading at his side. His own hand wiggles out from between him and Lucifer, coming to rest at the fingers spread at his right side. “Like that time on Pluto?” He teases, fingers intertwining with the chroma’s claws. Their fingers curl at each other, gold and grey around large turquoise.

“Mmm, maybe,” the chroma rumbles. He presses another mock kiss against the prime’s crest, and the prime responds back with his own nuzzle. Lucifer’s fingers trail up his partner’s side, fingers squishing at calm cyan as Xev’s hand moves from him. “Maybe not as rough.” And the prime’s hand comes to rest at his thigh, both coming to a stop at the bottom of the ship’s ramp. Xev’s hand palms over Lucifer’s crotch, fingers spreading over hidden cloaca and scooping at his balls. The chroma’s hand coils down in return, scooping between Xev’s legs and gently lifting him against his chest.

“I can do rough,” Xev purrs.

“How rough?” They continue to walk, stepping up the boarding ramp.

“How rough do you want to go?” Xev tilts his head, arching against the finger curling up beneath his crotch.

A rumble rolls through the chroma as they step off the boarding ramp and into the ship proper; behind them the bay door closes, lights illuminating their path to the cabin. Beneath them the ship shutters, gearing up for lift off. “Let’s see how rough we can get,” Lucifer purrs. As the ship’s engines rumble alive they drop their weapons off into a housing cabinet, Xev locking them safe before Lucifer drags him into a two-handed hold. One set stays poised between his legs, lifting him gently as the chroma guides them into their secure cabin.

Their hands are at each other as the cabin door snaps shut, locking behind Xev’s back as the ship lifts off from Europa. Lucifer stills himself as the G-force pushes them against the sealed door, his hand still buried behind the prime’s rear and crotch. He mouths at the prime’s neck, Xev’s hands stroking beneath arching feathers as they ride out the ship’s turbulence; rocking them against the smooth metal as the ice chroma holds them in place. Turquoise digits curl up beneath the prime as the ship escapes the upper atmosphere of the cold moon, pressing his partner’s seal in a careful knead between warm thighs. The gravitation field kicks in beneath their feet, the void mask engaging as the ship bumbles out of harm’s way and into quiet space.

There’s a brief moment of silence fills the air as Xev checks the ship’s course, Lucifer stepping back from where he held them safely in place at the doorway. His hands remain on the prime, hands cupping at grey hips as golden claws stray at his off-white feathers. Xev is sure to let Lucifer know when he’s done, hand motioning down the chroma’s thigh.

“Come here, Sunshine,” Lucifer rumbles as he guides the prime up against him, a hand coiling at the small of the prime’s back as the other returns to Xev’s underside; holding him in a slight hoist. Claws cup up beneath Xev’s rump and spread against dark smooth skin, kneading out teases at the excalibur’s underside and the seam forming beneath his chilling touch. Xev shifts against Lucifer’s hands as he’s lifted against the wall, spreading his thighs over the chroma’s as a plated maw returns to his neck. He arches against hand and maw, legs hitching around Lucifer’s hips as he’s held suspended by teasing hand and iron grip. Calm cold breaths exhale at his open neck, fingers curling beneath the chroma’s arching horns in a gentle pull against him. Turquoise claws stroke gingerly at his seamed skin as the chroma gives his neck attention.

Xev hums against the grazing of hard plated teeth, loose hand finding hold beneath a coiled arm as he’s held suspended beneath his large boyfriend; feet dangling beside Lucifer’s tail as large palms hold him steady. A turquoise hand spreads beneath the cusp of his spine and pressing cold at his gold plating. Between his legs claws continue to knead up against his splitting slit, a digit teasing its way up against his covered vulva and lips. Slowly they coax upwards from behind, Xev’s genital cover spreading for the turquoise exploration as they dip and spread - welcoming the intrusion with an arch and claws exploring the feathers decorating his partner’s back.

At his neck, he can feel Lucifer nip at his skin. “Careful,” Xev chirps with a smile.

Lucifer rumbles at his neck, breathing cold against the prime’s jugular scar. “I’ll be careful,” he chuckles, adjusting the prime’s hoist against the door as his maw presses again at Xev’s open neck. Below them he inserts one long claw into Xev as the cover retracts in full, letting his searching fingers find place between thick lips around the teased penetration. They feel through the dark flesh as he mouths Xev’s neck, the prime breathing through a smiling maw as he traces over the chroma’s thick muscles, feet finding place above a swaying tail.

Turquoise digits stroke between Xev’s dark lips, a single claw teasing thrusts as Lucifer spreads the prime open from the bottom up. Below his petting palm his own arousal blooms, his thick mass semi-erect as he continues to indulge himself in his smaller partner’s sounds and flesh. White and brown plated maw mouths against the prime’s neck, warm tongue pressing between cold exhales draw shivers and breathed groans from the excalibur. Claws knead at his back as he continues to mouth, gently nipping at the smooth skin as fingers continue to dip.

The claws beneath the chroma’s arching horns release as they begin to travel down, grazing through two-tone feathers as the excalibur’s palm trails over neck and shoulder. They find their place around the feathered bicep as the chroma’s hand at his back curls up against his spine, holding him firm as he leans back against the locked door. Another mouthing at the junction of shoulder and neck brings a grin to his sighing maw. “Go ahead. You can bite me, Luci,” he purrs, nuzzling against the circular crown.

“You sure?” Lucifer rumbles, delving another finger against Xev’s vulva as he continues to stroke his smaller partner’s flesh. His erection twitches as the prime sighs against his head, fingers spreading at dark lips as the prime rolls.

“Don’t worry, I can take it,” the excalibur grins, shifting against the turquoise claws inside him. His hands hold at the chroma’s biceps, stroking upwards between arching feathers. “As well as down below,” he arches against the dipping fingers; a sharp inhale as they spread him wide and finger his lower wall.

“I know, I know,” Lucifer grins, drawing his palm in a cup between the prime’s thighs. He rolls his growing turquoise erection against the prime’s skin, “just want to get you nice and wet first.” His burrowed palm strokes, tips of his claws pressing against the prime’s sensitive G in a tease.

Xev grins, “well, you got no complaints from me.” The hand buried between his thighs slowly withdraws, wet fingers moving over thighs and hip as they motion against one another. He holds himself wide for Lucifer’s palm as it moves down over his crotch, the prime’s slim right foot setting against the chroma’s hip. Turquoise fingers spread and knead cold at his lips, two fingers sliding their return inside him. A muted whine slips from the prime as the cold brushes at his clit, “going to take me against the door, Luci?” He smiles, motioning against the hand between his thighs.

“Well, let’s see how it goes,” Lucifer chuckles, pressing his palm in near full over the prime’s lips – thrusting fingers spreading and stroking against the prime’s walls. Xev wiggles, sighing an exhale as his sensitivity is nudged again. “If not, I was thinking against another part of the wall, or on the workbench.” He continues to mouth at Xev’s neck, plated teeth grazing over smooth grey and white.

“I think we can sacrifice the workbench if we get too rough,” Xev sneers, hands grasping at shoulder and back as the chroma spreads and kneads at his dark flesh. He arches up against the chroma, back lifting from the door for a moment before Lucifer steadies them again. “Woops,” the prime laughs, “sorry, didn’t know how much of the balance I was holding.”

Lucifer purrs at his neck. “It’s fine, Xev. We probably should adjust anyway,” he momentarily lifts Xev with his penetrating hand, Xev rocking as the other hand still holds beneath his gilded spine. He chuckles as a sighed moan brushes against his horns. “Go ahead and wrap your arms around my neck, Sunshine.” Xev is eager to comply, hands locking behind the chroma’s thick neck. Lucifer withdraws his hands from the prime’s warmth, wet fingers moving beneath his prime as he brings his erection between the excalibur’s thighs. He pushes Xev up against the wall in full, nuzzling against a smiling maw as his dry hand curls above him set on the door, wet fingers holding beneath Xev’s ass. “There we go,” Lucifer rumbles, teeth grazing at skin again.

“Think I’m good and ready now?” the prime teases, a hand dropping down to their meeting desires. His gilded fingers slide through his dark lips, stroking over twitching turquoise as it rests up against him. The chroma rumbles at his neck, plated teeth grazing as Xev gently squeezes his boyfriend’s tip.

“Thought I’d let you make that call,” Lucifer purrs, arms coiling above and below as the prime’s fingers stroke over his resting erection. It lies perk over the excalibur’s stomach, his feathered base meeting at Xev’s lips as he rolls himself against him. Xev’s hand cradles beneath the thick girth as the chroma nips at his throat, Xev’s tending palm feeling over their met spurred arousals before withdrawing it to his smiling maw. A dark conglomerate of tentacles coil around his fingers, trailing saliva between them between hearty sighs. Soon they return to the chroma’s mass, Lucifer groaning into his prime’s neck as slick fingers stroke over and beneath him, teeth pressing a teasing bite.

Xev grins as his hand curls around the chroma’s tip, breathing coaxed sighs as continues to tease Lucifer’s arousal with an already slick base pressing against his vulva. “Good choice,” he mewls, reveling in the rumbles and grunts breathing at his neck. He’s pressed back against the wall, throat held up against an open groan and a wandering tongue as his hand strokes and kneads at their met flesh. Slick fingers continue to coax sounds from the chroma, either as he strokes over the sloped girth or spreading down to dip at his lips spread at the base of the turquoise shaft. Inside he’s already made accommodation for the chroma, making one final check as his fingers spread himself against saturated turquoise. Xev rolls against his verifying hand, pressing against the chroma as his fingers drag up over spread vulva and clit – holding the erection against him as he nuzzles at the head buried in his neck. “Ready to take you in, Luci,” the prime breathes.

“Well, let’s see how it goes,” Lucifer rumbles, teasing another bite before he withdraws. He hoists Xev up against the door, arms holding tight as the prime continues to motion at his mass, fingers pressing him down against ready lips. Their meeting flesh slides at one another, underside pressing at sensitive clit as the chroma rocks. An exhale from Xev meets the chroma’s grunt, their faces nuzzling as their parts rock at one another. Xev’s fingers move from holding himself open to Lucifer’s blunt tip, fingers gently squeezing as he guides the length down to his vulva. His other hand holds him steady as he stares down their bodies, the space between them illuminated by his glowing vents.

Xev arches as the chroma slides between his lips, blunt tip spreading him wide as he guides the chroma past his vulva and into his awaiting cavity. A slight groan slips from him as the erection fills his prepped insides, fingers remaining at his flesh to pet at his clit – his hand raised by the bulge formed at his gut. “There we go,” he purrs, pressing his head against Lucifer as the chroma’s head returns to his neck. Plated teeth search against Xev’s skin, Lucifer testing for a place he’d feel comfortable to bite as the initial penetration settles around him and inside his partner. The prime’s hands find their way to Lucifer’s back, “ready when you are, babe.” He presses a nuzzle.

The chroma rumbles as he starts to move, starting with slow and easy rolls as his turquoise slide between the prime’s dark grey. Xev’s head leans back, an open breathed groan as his partner bucks him against the cabin door. His hands move from back and coil at feathered biceps, legs hitching in tugs around the chroma’s waist as he’s bobbed against the smooth surface. The prime’s open sounds are met by the chroma’s muffled grunts, teeth pressing at soft tissue as he rocks. Increasing thrusts are joined by fuller tentative bites, mouthing between rumbled groans as the prime arching within his grasp. The bites are gentle as he starts, not enough to break skin initially as the chroma gives into his yearning lust.

Xev whimpers under the chroma’s dominance, exposing his throat for Lucifer as he rolls into the hearty thrusts. “More,” the excalibur mewls, “bite harder,” a hand guides upward over muscle and feather, cupping behind the chroma’s crown as noises breathe against the buried face. Golden claws travel over Lucifer’s back as he continues his thrusts, plated teeth sinking against the excalibur’s skin as he lets himself be guided by need; motions of his hips persist, groaning at the prime’s neck between resettled nips and bites slowly coloring his mouth with black ichor speckles. Xev groans at the thrusts and bites, back arching as his hands are enthralled with the feathers at the chroma’s back and the blooming chill that sinks over them. “Ah, Lucifer,” the prime sighs, legs coiling and thighs pressing at the chroma’s waist. “Fuck.”

Lucifer rumbles against the bite-marks decorating the excalibur’s neck, cold breath chilling as his warm tongue lap away the dotting black. His bucks slow as he cleans Xev’s neck, a rumble of an apology pressing down at welting marks. “Bit too hard,” he muses, holding the prime close and still.

“Oh nonsense,” Xev chirps, the hand once at Lucifer’s horns cups beneath a brown jaw, guiding the chroma’s maw against his own. “I love it, Luci,” he rolls around the thick penetration, his conglomerate of maw bound tentacles trail against plate teeth, licking away the trace of ichor from Lucifer’s maw. Tongue and tentacles meet between their mouths, the prime’s fractured golden plate nudging against hard off-white. Their mouths drift, heads meeting in between as Xev’s hand curls around Lucifer’s neck. “Going to continue us against the wall, or move us to the workbench?” He purrs, clenching around the chroma.

“Hmm,” Lucifer nuzzles against the prime, “probably move to the workbench; you’re heavier than you look, Sunshine.”

There’s a snort, and a grin split’s Xev’s maw, returning the nuzzle. “You gonna carry me over there?”

“Want me to?” Lucifer returns his mouth to the prime’s neck, “I can.”

“Sure,” the excalibur grins, and subsequently groans as he takes the chroma all the way to the base. “Ngh, Luci,” he mewls, legs squeezing around the chroma as he’s lifted from the door, a hand spreading at the gilded plates decorating his spine holds him close; Lucifer groans against his skin, teasing another bite as he rumbles. Xev arches within the chilling embrace, blue-tinted grin breathing a light chuckle. Small sounds drip from the prime as he’s carried to the workbench, fingers stroking through bright feathers and rocking within the held embrace.

Lucifer firmly sets Xev on the study metal of the workbench’s surface, hips pushing the prime further up as they shove aside the assorted tools and half-finished repairs for their passionate romp. Xev leans back on one arm as he holds his partner with the other, a hand holding his right leg square over Lucifer’s hip as the rolls continue in earnest. The chroma leans over him, a hand holding him steady against the metal surface as he thrusts against the excalibur. Xev curls upwards, pulling Lucifer down against the crook of his neck. The chroma rumbles against the bitten skin, nipping and breathing cold over an exposed neck.

Beneath their combined weight and the chroma’s deep thrusts the table shakes; the standing toolbox shutters under the rolling motions, ammo casings rattle and half-stacked boxes of assorted wire shifts. Lucifer palms cold into the prime’s hitched calf at his left side, half holding it at the knee as he teases another open bite – and Xev shifts below him, squeezing at his waist. The hand once at Xev’s clutching leg trails upwards, caressing over rolling hips and curled stomach, fingers teasing through the steaming vent on the journey up to the prime’s head. He thumbs along his small boyfriend’s throat, turquoise palm resting at the side of the gilded throat as his thumb nudges upwards a guided suggestion.

He wants more.

Xev moves along with the turquoise claw, exposing the bare of his throat to the chroma’s teeth. Lucifer drags his tongue against the scar crossing his partner’s neck, breathing cold and trailing wet heat as he nips the golden plates covering the front of the prime’s throat, teasing a slight pull; and his mouth presses down in full. Against his tongue he can feel Xev’s pulse, maw mouthing over the vulnerable throat as he feels the sighs, the moans coaxed by continued thrusts, each breath that rises from his prime. He doesn’t bite down, and rather just gently applies pressure to Xev’s jugular veins. His partner squirms beneath him, head held back as moans slip from him freely. “Mmm, Lucifer,” he groans, feeling the gentle pressure applied to his throat - Xev is smiling.

As the chroma removes his mouth from his partner’s throat, Xev makes minor adjustments within himself; slightly shifting the pressed walls around Lucifer’s deep thrust between each turquoise pass. It’s only when he’s certain does he make a stark difference at his backwall, shifting textures from smooth gentle ribbed standard to brushing villi to encompass his partner’s soft tip. Lucifer is mouthing at his neck when he slides against the sudden texture shift, coaxing a deep groan from his rumbling chest and slowing the heavy thrusts. The chroma arches against the newfound texture pressing around his blunt tip, wet villi stroking tender around him. Lucifer nudges against the moaning prime’s head, hand cupping the prime’s side. “You can do that?” He laughs.

“Thought I’d give it a try,” the prime purrs, a collective of his maw tentacles peeking out between his teeth. Lucifer nuzzles against the exposed teeth of Xev’s left side – pressing his own wet kiss. “What do you think?”

Xev arches as Lucifer hilts inside him, a hand pressing against the decorative plates along his back. “It’s different,” Lucifer purrs, his pacing thrusts return with his mouth back on the prime’s neck. “I like it, though it caught me by surprise.” He rocks against Xev’s rolling hips, groaning as the villi texture spreads against his buried arousal. Xev claws at the metal workbench, his other hand holding tight beneath the chroma’s plumage, his digitigrade claws curling as his legs bob with each of the chroma’s thrusts.

“Nnngh, Luci,” the prime mewls, legs fixing tight as his sounds draw louder with each hammering thrust. He holds himself against the chroma’s maw, shoving himself up as his golden claws dig and scratch at the metal surface. Lucifer growls at his shoulder, mouthing gentle bites between rumbling groans. Teeth press and release, pressing again out of sync with the filling thrusts, Xev clenching against them. He stares down at their meeting flesh, watching thick turquoise slide between his split dark lips in saturated thrusts., clasper ends curling and twitching in tandem with his guttural clenches. “Ah,” he gasps, head resting on Lucifer’s as he watches the bulge made of the chroma’s penetration, rocking his hips as he’s taken to his edge. “Lucifer,” he whimpers, “Luci. Fuck,” Xev is grasping, clawing at the chroma’s back as he struggles to find hold as he comes undone. Loud successive whimpers spur through his clenched finish, intermingling with expletives and moans of name. Lucifer bucks hard against his prime, head held at the excalibur’s neck as he swells within his climaxing partner. He holds the prime close, claws pressing against the golden plates lining Xev’s spine as he holds himself steady. “Oh fuck, Lucifer,” Xev groans, hands wrapping tight around the chroma’s neck. “Fuck.”

Lucifer rumbles against Xev’s neck, slowing his needing thrusts as the prime rides out his shuttering peak. Kisses are pressed against the black marks he made across the prime’s neck, his hand remains at his boyfriend’s gold-plated spine as he holds him steady. His ache twitches inside the prime, groans slipping from him as his girth is pressed with finishing clenches. “Oh, Sunshine,” he groans, pressing his face into Xev’s heaving throat. A short silence is carried by the prime’s catching breaths, an arm uncoiling from his partner’s back as his gaze returns to their intimacy. The excalibur sighs, rolling against the chroma’s twitching member.

“You took care of me, so I’ll take care of you,” Xev purrs, guiding Lucifer’s head up for a frontal nuzzle as his internals shift around the penetration. The villi texture once at his furthest depth spreads down at his lower walls, cradling the turquoise arousal in a bed of soft stroking wet flesh.

Lucifer shutters against the shift, holding Xev tight as he makes one tentative thrust, and another, and his head presses on the excalibur’s as his hips motions in need. “Xev,” he rumbles. Xev rolls against his partner’s grunts, arching against the deep hilting thrusts that press the chroma’s sac against saturated lips. Guttural groans and deep slow thrusts signal Lucifer’s end, filling Xev’s dark inside with his thick white spurts. He remains coiled at Xev as he cums, a once tentative bite draws blood as he bucks out the last of his orgasm. Items rattle to the floor as his thighs collide with the table, withheld grunts steaming into the prime’s skin.

His hip rolls slow as the tense nerve knot leaves his loins, igniting an elemental ward to bloom as he comes down from his peak and retracts the hard bite at the prime’s neck. Xev’s legs are still fixed around his waist, hand holding at his horns as he licks away the black blood from bitten skin. The excalibur’s head rests on his, nuzzling and holding his scarred neck still exposed. A claw draws up over the prime’s spine, fingers trailing out the juts and golden plates in strokes and soft kneads. He remains hilted inside, held close by legs crossing over his sweeping tail and a hand petting at his back. Their voices are soft, made of recovering breaths and intimate touches at their backs. As Lucifer wipes away the black dotting Xev’s white skin he looks down over the workbench surface – a chuckle. “Might need to get a new workbench, Xev.”

“How deep did your claws go,” the prime smirks, looking down over his own scratches on the metal surface.

“Think they went all the way through,” the chroma snorts, returning his mouth to breathe over Xev’s throat.

Xev sighs, “ah well,” his hand stroking up over Lucifer’s nape and beneath the circling horns. “Go again? I want to watch us better,” the prime smiles, fingers roaming against the feathers at the back of the chroma’s head, pressing tentacle kisses against Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer exhales over Xev’s neck, drawing his tongue at the circling scar. “Certainly, Sunshine,” he rumbles, his cold palm cupping beneath the prime’s golden trim. A groan rumbles from him as his semi-flaccid underside rolls over the villi texture inside his prime, turquoise length twitching at the slicken walls. His head wedges Xev’s off to the side, the excalibur staring down over their meeting flesh as the pumps roll slow. Light groans gasp at his head as the prime clenches, Xev watching the gentle bulge of penetration roll up above the ends of his curling claspers. He stares down from the chroma’s brown stomach, over slicken turquoise covered in a transparent mess pressing at his spread dark lips. The chroma presses them skin to skin, feathers and sac pushing against him as Lucifer hilts deep inside. Xev keeps his sight focused, hands curling at feathers and metal as Lucifer’s hand draws back down his spine.

Hums and exhale breathe against Lucifer’s head, breathing his own sounds against the many welts dotting Xev’s neck and shoulder. Lucifer presses his dotted maw against Xev’s throat, breathing cold at the jugular scar with a gentle, hard maw kiss. His hand travels from spine to hip, claws grazing over his partner’s smooth skin and over the gilded jut from the excalibur’s spread thigh. Gently he holds at a barely trembling knee, thumb stroking over the dark skin of Xev’s calf. The prime’s hands remained fixed, fingers stroking at bright feathers and claws kneading at the hard metal beside his rocking hip. Mewls of name drip from Xev as he watches the chroma thrusts, dark lips setting the boundary between where the chroma begins and he ends, the stark white skin of his uncovered crotch tinted in blushing cyan. “Aah,” he breathes, feet curling, legs squeezing around the chroma’s filling rolls.

Long drawn thrusts guide their noises, Lucifer’s member twitching as the villi texture teases against his underside in each careful roll. He shifts his weight, feeling over the long scratches he made in the thick metal surface, palm scooping down to cup beneath the excalibur’s ass. Cold breath sighs against Xev’s neck, cradling the prime close with his traveling hand. “I think we dented it,” Lucifer snorts.

“Ah, our weight is too much then?” Xev grins, pressing his head against the chroma’s.

“Think so,” the chroma chuckles, “can’t take our combined weight.” He teases a gentle hoist beneath the prime, claws spreading beneath. “Should we move again, then?”

“Yeah,” the prime stares down at the heart-shape mark between his curled clasper ends. “How about to the bed, I’m getting a little sore.”  
“Are you sure it’s not from the bites?” Lucifer kisses the welts for emphasis.

“Mhm,” Xev purrs, wiggling against the chroma’s penetration, “I adore those, Luci. The metal, not so much.”

“Okay, okay,” Lucifer grins, pressing his maw over the excalibur’s neck. “I’ll get us to the bed.” The hand once stroking over the excalibur’s knee moves upwards, claws stroking past the thigh jut and meeting the other held at Xev’s behind. Lucifer hoists Xev up against him, hands cradling his penetrated partner close as he steps backward to the bed. “Want to be on top?” he purrs, pressing his hips against spread thighs.

“Whichever way you want to take me, Lucifer,” Xev pecks a kiss against the chroma’s plated maw; and Lucifer presses one in return, wrapping an arm up the prime’s back.

“What about here, in the middle of the room,” he teases, maw pressing again at speckled skin.

A short laugh, Xev cupping the chroma’s cheek in hand, “just get us to the bed.”

Lucifer rumbles at his neck as he lowers them both, laying Xev among the mismanaged blankets beneath the gaze of the widescreen. His face is still buried in the prime’s neck, breathing against sheets and skin as his hands move down at the thighs hooked around his waist. After a moment of feeling skin against his face, the prime’s damaged maw nestling against his own, he straightens himself, knelt at the edge of the bed still buried inside his partner. Xev’s arms have retreated to the sheets, fingers buried and wrapped at the fabric drift above his head. The chroma’s thick thighs hold his groin raised, staring down himself to the stilled penetration and his boyfriend above him.

“Ah,” Xev breathes, staring down at the turquoise penetration, “Lucifer.” The chroma’s hands pet over his spread thighs, claws trailing down over his taut stomach and around the edges of gilded juts. As they graze over his curled knees, Xev grins, arching into his partner as he adjusts his inner angle around thick penetration. “Mmm,” he sighs, “take me hard, babe.”

A turquoise palm glides over gilded jut, claws grazing over white skin and open vents before cupping at the excalibur’s head – a conglomerate of dark tentacles meets a trailing thumb. Lucifer rumbles half-knelt above him, his other hand motioning down to Xev’s hip. “For you, Sunshine, anything.” His hands retreat back over the prime’s curled knees, head in a tilt as he stares down over his partner, his prime, his boyfriend. And he starts slow, rolling his hips as he holds the excalibur’s knees at his sides. Mellowed groans sound as he presses his length down into the prime’s embracing warmth, gaze still fixated at the prime’s open breaths. Villi texture dance wet around his girth, pressing against the excalibur’s dark thighs as sounds of their meeting flesh are made quiet by his testing thrusts. Guttural noise bubbles up through Lucifer’s throat as he presses down inside of Xev, hands grazing over skin and jut, pawing for a better hold.

Beneath him Xev’s fingers curl within the sheets, hips in a gentle rock as Lucifer thrusts against his wall and claws grasp at his skin. The chroma’s claws roam in holds, one moving as the other grips tight; his legs fix tight above Lucifer’s tail, feet curling as the thrusts bury against his villi and shifted spent. He can feel his partner’s thighs beneath his own, cushioning against his skin as turquoise claws move down over thigh and stomach. In response, he extends his pressed arch, hands clutching behind his head as the palm settles at the base of his gut, right over where the penetration bulges from his skin. “Mmmh, babe,” Xev rolls, pulling himself against the thrusts, “how does it feel, Luci?”

“Wonderful,” the chroma rumbles as he breathes, hand guiding up towards steaming vents. His palm presses cold over blooming heat, claws cupping against the jagged edges of Xev’s left upper vent, coaxing out a shaking moan. Thrusts remain slow as he focuses on cooling the prime’s sensitive systems, a two-toned palm resting over his own with a golden grip. Small fingers wrap around his own as he caresses over Xev’s skin, moving slowly down at side before pressing back over a guttural bulge. Xev’s fingers trace over the motioning bump beneath Lucifer’s hand, held there by his partner’s gentle hold as the rolls increase in earnest. “Ah, mmm, Sunshine,” Lucifer groans, thumb hooking beneath the prime’s resting wrist.

Lucifer pushes the angle downwards as his thighs lift him from the bed, Xev held close by wrapping legs and gripping palms as the penetration holds his hips above head level, reactively clutching onto the hand encircling his wrist; the clutch is held in return, turquoise claws winding at dark grey as they guide the prime’s hand to their meeting flesh. Xev’s fingers split around the penetration, feeling each filling thrust against and within. He gasps and moans, arching against the splitting rolls as his fingers press at his dark lips. “Oh, Lucifer,” he moans, the hand that had guided him rests over his hip, holding him close as the thrusts press at villi walls. “Luci,” his toes curl, head pressed against his shoulder as his other hand pulls sheets down around him.

“Xev,” Lucifer rolls; hand at hip, another holding a knee clutching over his thigh. “My sunshine,” he purrs, burying himself in thrust after thrust, hands moving back to settle mirrored at rocking hips meeting his passionate thrusts. Beneath him, Xev’s fingers feel at his clit, rubbing as his other fingers feel the pressing girth sliding through his lips. Digits spread around the penetrating rolls, wet slaps of their intimacy guiding their noisy tempo as they press. Lucifer’s palm crawls up along Xev’s side as he starts to lean downwards, hands moving to cup and feel over rolling hips and clenching gut, feeling along an arched back and cupping the prime’s ass against his thrusts. Soon his mouth at Xev’s throat, harden tinted maw pressing at dotted skin as hands crawl up along his back.

A call comes in over their ships communication link as Lucifer’s teeth graze over Xev’s jugular, and they both brush the call aside; enamoring themselves with each other’s body. Hands roam over feathers and skin as Lucifer bucks down hard into the whimpering prime scratching at his back. “Lucifer,” Xev moans between halted breaths, claws digging at the chroma’s back as teeth latch carefully around his throat. Pulse and breath, Lucifer lets himself feel at the excalibur’s open throat before pushing himself back into the dark welts as arms pull him close. The chroma groans into Xev’s neck, turquoise hand holding beneath arching back plates and cupping at rolling ass.

The forgotten message flips automatically to the ship’s voicemail, and is subsequently silenced by Xev before it plays over the cabin speakers. Lucifer is careful to hold himself steady above his smaller partner, elbows holding him stable as hips slap erratic into the quivering prime. “Mmm, fuck, Xev,” he groans, pressing his head against the prime’s own peaking gasps and moans.

“Lucifer,” Xev breathes beneath him, arching hard as the chroma swells for a coming finish, “Luci! Oh, fuck,” he whimpers, holding tight as he teeters on the edge. And they make it over at the same time, their sounds a tangle of words and sounds as they hold at each other, bodies rocking against the sheet as Xev clenches around the second fill against his backwall. Lucifer buries his face against the prime’s chest as his claws press at the excalibur’s skin, guttural grunts breathing at skin as his arousal peaks. They roll at each other’s skin, flesh pressing as their finish breaches over nerve endings. Clawing, rolling, gasping and groaning, they bury themselves among the sheets as the sensations begins to wane.

They remain embraced as their motions slow to a still, breath withheld and forced calm as they slowly recover from their stammering finished peak. Lucifer and Xev nestle against one another, nuzzling plated face to gilded crest as the chroma ignites a new elemental ward for the prime’s blooming heat. Lucifer presses himself against the prime’s neck as Xev buries himself into the two-toned feathers at the chroma’s, hand stroking down across his partner’s back as his breathing is made calmed by cooling systems. The hand once at his ass moves to his hip, then wraps beneath him and up behind his head; a kiss to his maw.

Xev responds in kind, pressing a small collective of his maw tentacles against the chroma. “You got something on your face,” he teases, wiping up the black ichor that clings to Lucifer’s maw. The chroma chuckles, lifting the excalibur with him as he moves into a sit – still inside. The prime wiggles against him, a hand holding at Lucifer’s face as Xev cleans away the remaining blood.

There’s a beep from the ship’s communication link – the call has been put on hold.

“I should probably get that,” Xev snorts, drawing his legs up to rest outside the chroma’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Lucifer snorts, holding the excalibur close as he buries his face into Xev’s neck.

A smile splits the prime’s maw as the chroma holds him close, shifting as the flaccid member inside him pokes his walls – he answers the call anyway. Xev is quiet as he answers over his internal com link, Lucifer teasing him with a roll of his hips. “Who was it?” the chroma snorts.

A short gasp mewls from the prime, and he presses back over their mess on the chroma’s lap. “It’s just Lorren, asking about some scrap he can throw on the market. I told him to call back later.”

“Ah,” Lucifer rumbles against Xev’s shoulder, looking over the bite marks decorating over white and grey skin. And nuzzles against them with a deep, smiling sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer’s bite marks last for a while, and Xev doesn’t bother to cover them up – they make him smile.
> 
> Lorren wasn’t asking for scrap, but when to deliver the lingerie.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments, and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
